<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Match Maker by TheEmcee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494750">Match Maker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee'>TheEmcee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Jared Kleinman, Gay Sex, Jared Kleinman Angst, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Jared Kleinman Needs Love, Jealous Jared, Knotting, Long Shot, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Evan Hansen, Omega Verse, One Shot, One-Sided Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Oral Sex, Pining Jared Kleinman, Rimming, Sex, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child is born, their blood is tested to see if they'll be an alpha, beta, or omega. If the parents elect to, they can have their child's DNA submitted to the hospital's breeding department to compare and contrast numerous others in hopes of finding a viable future mate. Though such a process takes time, and a lot of money, many families, such as the Murphy's, have this done.</p><p>Heidi Hansen couldn't afford to submit Evan's DNA to the Mating Program, but she did find out that he was an omega, which alone presented it's own issues. But her son was a socially awkward, anxiety ridden teenager, and that dwindled the likelihood of him finding a good, decent alpha to mate with.</p><p>Luckily for Evan, the Murhpy family took things into their own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Match Maker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. I don't make any money off of this fiction. </p><p>A/N: The things I think of when I'm attempting to sleep for work. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!</p><p>A/N2: I'm making this note after having finished this fic, but there are some things I'd like to add. One: I wrote this without having read the book or seeing the show. I do plan on reading the book, but not right now. Two: I'm sorry if the characters are, well, out of character. I tried to write them how I thought they'd react but I can only do so much. And three: I don't care for Larry or Zoe, so if they seem off, I'm sorry. It's because I don't really care for them as people. Connor was a sweet boy who needed loved and protecting and I will fight anyone who disagrees with that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~...~</p><p>Match Maker</p><p>~...~</p><p>For decades now, whenever a child was born their DNA was taken during the usual check ups and tests. It was a standard practice by now, one that a large percentage of parents were comfortable with as it allowed them to prepare for whatever their child's second gender would be. Most parents wanted an alpha, who were often the strongest, most successful in life, and natural born leaders whose presence could command an entire room. Some hoped for their children to be betas, who were the in-between secondary gender between alphas and omegas; they were the middle ground, though they could lean towards one side or another depending on various factors. </p><p>Few parents wanted their children to be omegas, who were considered weak, sensitive, and best suited only for breeding. Now, that wasn't entirely true; there were plenty of omegas who were strong and independent and who could rival even the strongest of alphas. However, omegas, regardless of if their primary gender was male or female, were the ones most in touch with their emotions, were more in tune with their intuition, and could successfully bear children with an alpha partner 85 percent of the time. And that made them the best partners for alphas. Betas breed best with other betas, but it was difficult for an alpha and a beta to produce viable offspring, and it was practically impossible for two alphas to have children. Scientists were still trying to understand why that was exactly, but what they knew now helped tremendously.</p><p>Which is why every hospital in the United States now had an A/B/O Department, though it was most commonly referred to as the Breeding Department. For a price, parents could have their child's DNA tested and compared to others to look for the ideal mate. Some didn't take kindly to this practice because once a child's DNA was submitted to this program, it couldn't be retracted, and as the child was often a newborn when this happened, they didn't have a say in the matter. Now, not every child was obligated to mate with the best candidate, but many did because it was easier and because it relieved the pressure from the parents. But such a practice took time and money and not every family could afford it.</p><p>Heidi Hansen was one such parent. She couldn't afford to have Evan's DNA submitted to the Breeding Department, but she was able to find out his secondary gender. It usually took 72 hours, though some test results came back within 48. Three days after he was born, Evan Hansen was declared an omega and Heidi cried, both happy and sad tears. Happy because she had a beautiful baby boy and there was nothing wrong with him; not even the fact that he was an omega could take that away. But she was sad because she was well aware that his life would be a rough one as a result of that, and she wanted her sweet boy to know only peace and happiness.</p><p>When Evan's father left, that hope flew out the window. Evan was still a young child and Heidi was now alone. She was his sole provider and protector and things were going to be rough for them, more so than either of them could imagine. The only silver lining was that she could save up over the years for the medication Evan would need once he reached sexual maturity and entered his first heat. With that goal in mind, a newfound hope was born within her.</p><p>With any luck, Evan would find a good alpha, one who would love and give him everything that she couldn't.</p><p>~...~</p><p>Connor Murphy didn't want to be here, in the Breeding Department's waiting room sitting beside his mother.</p><p>It wasn't even the fact that he was there with his mom (who was the only family member that he could tolerate most days); it was the fact that they were here to see who the best mate for him would be. Which in and of itself was pointless because Connor was perfectly aware that he was piece of shit who didn't deserve a mate, let alone one who was "practically perfect for him in every way", as so many of the Department's brochures quoted proudly on the first page. He was mean, but he wasn't cruel, and it would be cruel for anyone to be paired with him. No, it would have been best for everyone if he just remained single forever. But, Larry was never one to listen to anyone else, Connor especially, and his word was law. </p><p>"I didn't pay the Department all that money for you to say 'no', Connor. You're going and that's final," Larry snapped at him before he left for work. </p><p>His mom, who really did try her best even if her efforts were wasted on him, had offered to let him stay home and not go with her. As much as he would have preferred that, Larry would flip shit on her for it and Connor wasn't going to let the old fart do that. If he wanted someone to yell at, he could yell at Connor. They'd both get the shouting match they desired then. </p><p>In the end, Connor just rolled his eyes and got into his mom's car. After all, he would be lying if he said he was a bit curious as to who his potential mate could be. But being curious was one thing; actually agreeing to courting his mate was an entirely different one. He'd see who it was, protest loudly when Larry ultimately forced him to meet his mate, and then proceed to do his best to get whoever it was to hate his guts and leave before anyone could get attached. They wouldn't be stuck with a loathsome pile of garbage like him and he wouldn't be forced into a relationship he never wanted in the first place. It was a win-win for everyone!</p><p>"Connor Murphy," one of the orderlies called. </p><p>Suppressing a groan, he stood up and followed her and his mother through the door and to one of the offices in the hall. It was nothing to write home about: it was average in size, decorated with various degrees and articles about numerous A/B/O topics on the walls, with a desk and three chairs. A high tech computer sat on the desk and there was a small projector screen on the wall facing the door that was currently blank. </p><p>"Please sit. Dr. Cochran will be with you momentarily," the orderly said before closing the door and leaving them be.</p><p>"Oh, isn't this exciting, Connor?" Cynthia asked, looking wide eyed and excited.</p><p>"I'm just leaping for joy," Connor said deadpanned, leaning his head on his right hand.</p><p>"Connor," she practically sighed.</p><p>"What?" He asked, getting a bit annoyed. His patience only went so far.</p><p>"I know this isn't what you asked for, but -" </p><p>The rest of her sentence was cut off by the door opening. In stepped De. Cochran, who was a middle-aged man with graying dark, curly hair. He walked with a cane, which Connor thought was odd since the guy wasn't that old, but whatever. A tired smiled spread across his face as he entered.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs. Murphy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Marcus Cochran," the doctor introduced himself, holding his hand out to Cynthia, who politely took it.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Dr. Please, call me Cynthia," she replied with a smile before turning to Connor. "And this is my son, Connor."</p><p>"It's good to meet you, Connor," Dr. Cochran extended his hand towards him, but dropped it after Connor merely stared him down in response. Clearing his throat, the doctor made his way to the chair on the other side of the desk. </p><p>"Anyway, thank you both for being here. I bet you're anxious to see the results of our analysis," he continued as he fired up the computer. </p><p>"Yes!" Cynthia nearly squealed while Connor grumbled a low, "No."</p><p>"The system primarily searches for candidates within the same age range, though the search can be augmented if no one suitable is found," Dr. Cochran explained to them. Connor was only partially listening. "For whatever reason, we've had some difficulty pairing Connor's DNA with others in the state."</p><p>"Is that unusual or problematic?" Cynthia asked, sounding slightly concerned.</p><p>"Oh, no, not at all. This happens every so often with families. Depending on the generation and heredity and the like, DNA can be...diluted or strained, weak even. That, along with the system searching through every registry in the state, things can get muddled quickly. It's not a perfect sysyem, but it's the best we have presently," he explained. "But, luck was on your side, Connor Murphy! For we've found the best mate for you."</p><p>"Oh, what joy," Connor said, each word dripping with sarcasm. If it phased the doctor it didn't show on his face. </p><p>"I have the profile ready to display on the screen, if you're ready," Dr. Cochran said.</p><p>"We are," Cynthia told him as she reached over and gripped Connor's arm reassuringly. Normally, he would've shrugged her hand off, but he didn't. </p><p>"Alright, then. Just a second," Dr. Cochran softly mumbled as he clicked away on his computer. </p><p>The projector screen lit up and after a brief moment the picture of a blonde haired boy popped up, along with his profile. Evan Hansen, that was the boy's name. He was an omega who was a few months younger than him, who stood at five feet and nine inches, making him shorter than Connor. There were other details on his profile, but Connor paid them no mind. His eyes were transfixed solely on Evan.</p><p>"Oh, Connor! Isn't he cute?" Cynthia practically cooed.</p><p>"No," Connor said flatly. Evan wasn't cute at all.</p><p>He was beautiful.</p><p>His hair reminded Connor of the golden field at the orchard he loved going to; it was a mix of varying shades of yellows with a little brown thrown in for good measure. He had a shy smile on his face, one that was so small that it could hardly be called a smile, but hey, it was to Connor. In the photo, there was a light dusting of pink across his cheeks; had he been blushing at the time? But it was Evan's green eyes that drew him in. Within them, Connor found a lonely sadness that he was all too familiar with, but in the very depths of them, he swore he saw a spark or something. Those eyes were dangerous; Evan Hansen was dangerous. If Connor wasn't careful, he'd fuck up his entire plan and fall for the little omega before long. He couldn't let that happen, not to quiet Evan Hansen.</p><p>Connor had never held an actual conversation with the kid; how could he when Kleinman was always around and slinging insults and jabs in Connor's direction? Evan never laughed, though, and there had been a few times when he had tried to get the aggravating alpha to stop, but Kleinman never listened to him. Whenever he saw Evan without that annoying wart, he was as quiet as a mouse, hunched over as though he were trying his damnedest to appear as small and non-threatening as possible. He stuttered to high heaven whenever he was asked a question by anybody and he never looked someone in the eye for too long, or hardly at all in Connor's case. And he always looked as lost and alone as Connor felt.</p><p>All of that, all of the strange quirks and weird habits made Evan Hansen beautiful. Too beautiful for a beast like Connor. Being friends with Kleinman must have been rough, but being Connor's mate would be a thousand times worse.</p><p>"If you approve, then we can call Mrs. Hansen and set up an appointment for you lot to meet," Dr. Cochran suggested after a good minute.</p><p>"Would you be okay with that, Connor?" Cynthia asked him. He almost snorted.</p><p>"Sure, whatever," Connor answered. It wasn't like he had a real choice; Larry had already made that for him years ago.</p><p>"Wonderful!" Dr. Cochran exclaimed with a smile. "I just need you to sign this form before we go ahead with that."</p><p>"How long until we know the date? And will it be far from today?" Cynthia inquired as she signed the paper.</p><p>"Our office will notify you within the week with those details. But it doesn't take weeks or months, if that's what you're concerned about," Dr. Cochran told her as he took the form and stood up.</p><p>"I'll go ahead and have one of the receptionists make that call. With any luck, Mrs. Hansen will answer and we'll have a date ready before you're signed out," he said as he made his way to the door, cane in his empty hand. Cynthia and Connor stood up and left the office before he did.</p><p>"Perfect!" Cynthia beamed. </p><p>Connor couldn't deny that he was looking forward to officially meeting Evan and talking to him without Kleinman being around. But that didn't mean that he was going to show how anxious-excited he was. </p><p>~...~</p><p>To say that Evan Hansen was nervous was an understatement.</p><p>He was shaking so hard that he was practically vibrating and his palms were sweaty and clammy. Evan couldn't stop fidgeting either; he kept bouncing from one foot to the other. And he was chewing on his bottom lip so much that it was starting to bleed a little, the blood slowly seeping over his tongue and down his throat, little by little, drop by drop. It wasn't everyday that one got to meet a potential mate after all, and today was his lucky day because Evan was about to meet his.</p><p>His mom stood beside him and she was perfectly composed by comparison. Dread was pooled in his belly and Evan wanted nothing more than to die. Though, what was the point of doing even that? He had already tried it once and all he had to show for it was his broken arm.</p><p>This was a bad idea, a huge mistake actually. He wasn't a suitable mate for anyone, and he knew it. Evan was an anxiety ridden mess of a human being, broken and scarred and irreparable. No one deserved to be stuck with him; he had absolutely nothing to offer anybody. Hell, he wasn't even attractive enough for any alpha to want to breed him. Not that he wanted any alpha to even touch him. Just the thought of that was making him feel worse and worse and his heart was beating almost out of his chest and he could feel a panic attack on the horizon.</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>A doctor stepped in, cane in one hand and a folder in the other. He held the door open and in walked Cynthia Murphy.</p><p>Followed by Connor Murphy.</p><p>Oh, God, Evan wanted to die where he stood. </p><p>Or disappear into nothingness, whichever happened first. </p><p>As a child, Evan had had a crush on Connor's sister, Zoe, but that had somehow, some way, transferred to Connor at some point. Not that Evan would ever have told the older boy that. Hell, he hardly let himself think about it. Connor positively terrified him on a good day. His entire demeanour screamed "FUCK OFF" to everyone around him. Everyone knew about his temper - it was the stuff of legends apparently - but Evan had yet to witness it first hand, and he didn't want to. The mere thought of being around an enraged Connor Murphy was enough to send him over the edge. </p><p>His mother reached down and took hold of his clenched, sweaty fist, giving it a reassuring squeeze. That was enough for the moment and Evan felt the sudden urge to cling to her, hide behind her even.</p><p>"Hello. I'm Cynthia Murphy," Connor's mom, Cynthia, introduced herself and held her hand out to Evan's mom.</p><p>"Heidi Hansen. It's nice to meet you," Heidi said with a smile. She grabbed Evan's shoulders and gently guided him forward. "This is my son, Evan."</p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you, Evan," Cynthia beamed at him and held out her hand.</p><p>"N-n-n-n-ni-nice to me-me-meet you t-t-too," Evan said, taking her hand for a brief second before letting go. He didn't bother looking at her face because he knew she thought he was a freak. Who had palms so sweaty, or stuttered so much?</p><p>"He sounds like a broken record player," Connor remarked, hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed solely on Evan. The omega couldn't tell if it was a regular stare or a glare.</p><p>"Connor! Don't be so mean to him," Cynthia scolded him. She turned to Heidi with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry about my son. He can be a handful. But he isn't a bad kid, really."</p><p>"Oh, no need to apologize. I'm sure that's just how he handles his nerves. My best friend's son is the same way," Heidi said with a wave of her hand. "Evan himself has severe anxiety, but he is getting help for it. Dr. Sherman has been doing his best to help him."</p><p>"Mom..." Evan pleaded quietly. </p><p>Did she have to say that? And to his potential mate and mother-in-law? They probably already thought he was a freak, and now they probably thought he was damaged beyond repair and no good to anyone. Granted, they weren't wrong, but Evan didn't really know Connor and what if Connor told everyone at school that he was a genuine, certified nut job? </p><p>"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only whack job," Connor grumbled and Evan couldn't help but let out a terrified puff of laughter. </p><p>If it hadn't been for the fact that the alpha scared him, Evan would've laughed at the things Connor shot back at Jared. But he didn't want to be taken the wrong way, or for either alpha to get pissed at him. Jared would ignore his very existence for a while and Connor, well, he didn't know what Connor would do. Maybe throw a printer at him or something. </p><p>"Connor," Cynthia said with a warning tone.</p><p>"What? He thought it was funny. Look! He's even almost smiling," Connor gestured to Evan, who looked up.</p><p>Their eyes met. Evan's green eyes bore into Connor's brown ones and he saw that one of the older boy's eyes had a speck of blue in them. That surprised him. He liked them, Connor's eyes. The feelings that were reflected in them resembled his own, and Evan couldn't help but feel his heart tug just a little bit. It wasn't a secret that pretty much everyone at school thought Connor was crazy; he was teased and tormented enough for it. Evan may have been afraid of him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't feel sympathy for him.</p><p>"Well, I'll let you lot get acquainted. Either I or an orderly will be by to check on you," the doctor said before leaving the room.</p><p>Cynthia and Heidi had stepped off to the side, away from the two boys, and were discussing their respective child's background. That left Evan and Connor standing before each other. Silence fell upon them and Evan fidgeted, feeling so out of place and uncomfortable that it wasn't even funny.</p><p>"How'd you break your arm?" Connor asked him. Evan briefly looked up at him before looking down.</p><p>"I, uh, I f-fell out of a t-t-tree," Evan answered. It was the same lie he had told his mom. Connor snorted.</p><p>"Fell, or jumped?" he retorted. </p><p>That caused Evan's head to snap up and their gazes locked for a moment. Whatever was transparent in his eyes seemed to tell Connor more than what Evan wanted to because the alpha shifted slightly. Guilt crossed his expression for a second before his features returned to normal. </p><p>"Do you want me to sign your cast?" Connor said.</p><p>"Wuh-what?" Evan asked.</p><p>"Your cast. It has no signatures," Connor explained. "Do you want me to fucking sign it or not?"</p><p>"Oh, you-you don't ha-have to," Evan said, squirming under Connor's intense gaze. In response, Connor rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I'm trying to be nice here. Cut me a break, will ya?" Connor grumbled. </p><p>All Evan could do was nod before he fished the sharpie out of his pocket and handed it over. Uncapping it, Connor stepped close to him, closer than they've ever been before actually, and signed his name in big, uppercase letters, letting everyone know that Connor Murphy had signed Evan's cast, marked him as his own. Once he was finished and had the cap back on, he handed it back to Evan, and when he took it their fingers brushed briefly. A jolt of electricity rushed through Evan's body and he gave an involuntary shiver. His eyes widened and a blush began dusting his face. Looking up at Connor, he could tell immediately that the other had felt it too, and suddenly, they were connected. It was different; it was foreign; it was-</p><p>"Kinky," Connor said with a smirk in response and Evan's blushed darkened, his face beet red at this point. </p><p>Evan was familiar with the angry Connor Murphy. He was familiar with the sarcastic and quiet and withdrawn Connor Murphy. But he wasn't familiar with the Connor who stood before him. The Connor that stood before him wasn't angry or seething with hatred; it was just...Connor. At least, that's how Evan was interpreting it. If this was the real Connor Murphy, then Evan could possibly get comfortable around him, maybe even be his friend. Maybe even more.</p><p>No, no, Evan couldn't think that. He wasn't a good match for anyone and nothing and no one could change that fact. He was a burden to everyone around him and he knew it. Why drag Connor down along with himself? It wasn't fair to the taller boy. Hell, being in Evan Hansen's life wasn't fair to anyone. Sorrow bubbled inside of him and he felt himself shrink in on himself a bit more. A life like his would be a lonely one, but if it meant that others would be spared some misery then so be it.</p><p>"Hey, why do you look so fucking sad all of a sudden?" Connor asked, though it sounded a bit more like a demand. </p><p>Startled, Evan looked up with wide eyes. Connor was leveling a steady, unwavering gaze at him. It almost felt like he was looking into Evan's very soul. He wasn't positive how to feel about it; no one had ever looked at him like that. </p><p>"I'm not... I'm not sad or-or anything," Evan mumbled.</p><p>"Bullshit. This is the first legitimate conversation we've had and I can already read you like a book," Connor told him. </p><p>Whether his words implied that Evan was horrible at concealing his emotions or that those closest to him really didn't pay attention to him, the shorter boy didn't know. What it did tell him was that Connor was astute, very much so, in fact.</p><p>"So, spill," Connor demanded. </p><p>Evan fidgeted. Though Connor seemed annoyed, his arms were crossed over this chest. There was a frown on his face and his expression was guarded. Was it possible that he was feeling defensive? Around Evan? What for? Or maybe Evan just sucked at reading people. With a sigh, knowing he didn't have much of a choice, Evan answered.</p><p>"I just...I just... N-no one should be saddled with me," Evan answered him quietly, head bowed and his eyes fixed to the floor.</p><p>"Yeah, I hear ya," Connor himself mumbled. </p><p>Evan glimpsed up at him and saw that his posture had relaxed a bit and his hands were now in his pockets. Could it be that Connor felt the same way he did? He knew the alpha had mental health problems; everyone knew that. But he hadn't expected Connor to share his doubts and insecurities about their situation. Honestly, he had expected Connor to be indifferent, dismissive, or angry, and for him to flat out reject Evan upon seeing him. However, that wasn't the case at all. Actually, Connor had been rather nice to him thus far, if a little harsh and scathing, but maybe that was just how he communicated. Like Jared, only more tolerable.</p><p>"You know, I expected you to be more like Kleinman. But I'm glad that you're not," Connor spoke suddenly.</p><p>"O-oh, God. I can't even i-imagine there being t-t-two Jareds in this world," Evan said, his face paling. </p><p>It was rough at times dealing with one; what would he do if there were two of them? An unexpected sound prevented Evan's thoughts from spiraling further out of control. Looking up, he was shocked to find Connor laughing. He had never seen the taller boy laughing, but he liked it. The sound, the light it brought to Connor's face, Evan liked all of it and he wouldn't mind seeing and hearing more of it.</p><p>"You look nice when you laugh," Evan said before he could stop himself. The laughter died down immediately and Connor was looking at him with suspicion in his eyes.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Connor growled at him. Evan whimpered softly and Connor felt one of his eyes twitch. The urge to comfort the omega was there, but he refused to let it show.</p><p>"J-j-j-ust th-that it-it light up your f-f-face and ey-eyes and it's a g-g-good look f-for you," Evan managed to say. He clenched his eyes and shrank in on himself. The air between them was thick with tension for a moment before he heard Connor sigh.</p><p>"Thanks...I think," Connor said. There was a soft blush on his pale face. He looked at Evan. "I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to...fear me like everyone else does."</p><p>"O-oh. Um, o-okay," Evan said. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong," Connor replied. </p><p>Hesitantly, he reached out and gently patted Evan's shoulder for a few seconds. Wide-eyed and shocked, Evan looked at Connor, and he saw the same look on the taller boy's face. It was as though Connor acted without thinking. His instincts had his body moving before he had the chance to even think about his actions. But the touch wasn't unwelcome. Actually, it felt kind of...nice. Connor's hands were big and his fingers were thin, but Evan felt a strength within those hands and it was helping his nerves settle down.</p><p>"Well, uh, I...wasn't anticipating that," Connor said.</p><p>"Aw, I'm glad that you two are getting along," Cynthia said, a bright smile on her face. </p><p>"It's nice to see you a little relaxed, honey," Heidi added as she squeezed Evan's right upper arm. She, too, was smiling. Just then, the door opened. The doctor had returned.</p><p>"It looks like you're getting along," he said with a tired smile. "Should I change the availability on Mr. Hansen's profile?"</p><p>"Connor?" Cynthia asked him, looking hopeful. He still looked dazed and confused by his actions. </p><p>"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Connor answered him. </p><p>"Excellent! I'll do just that as soon as I leave. One of the orderlies will check you all out," the doctor told them before he left again.</p><p>Evan couldn't speak. Did Connor Murphy just accept him as his mate?</p><p>~...~</p><p>Connor wasn't sure what the hell just happened in there. Did he really tell that doctor that he was interested in Evan as his mate? Willingly? Without Larry or his mom forcing him to? What in the fucking hell had he been thinking? Being mated to him would be a fucking nightmare for anyone and he wanted to avoid that. Especially now that he actually had a conversation with Evan, the shy, awkward, anxiety ridden boy that was always trailing behind Kleinman. Evan seemed to be different from that obnoxious alpha; had Connor been a nice person he would even call Evan sweet. But he wasn't. Mushy feelings weren't his thing. He had a reputation to uphold.</p><p>"So, it seemed like you and Evan were getting along," Cynthia beamed as she drive them home. </p><p>"He's a stuttering mess," Connor griped, though there was no heat behind it.</p><p>"That just makes him more endearing! He seems like a sweetheart. And, I think he likes you," she continued, dragging out the 'a' in and.</p><p>"He's scared shitless of me!" Connor snapped.</p><p>"Language, Connor," Cynthia chided. "That was the first time you two have actually talked, right? Well, he doesn't know you that well. And he's shy. I'm sure that once you two get to know each other more, he'll be more comfortable."</p><p>"Yeah," Connor muttered, leaning his head against the window. </p><p>"We should invite him over for dinner!" Cynthia said suddenly. </p><p>"Don't you think it's too early to meet the family?" Connor said sarcastically. Though, he did have a point. Evan had barely handled seeing that Connor was his alpha. If he introduced him to the shitshow that was Connor's life too early, then he's probably run away.</p><p>On second thought...</p><p>"Actually, nevermind. Having him over for dinner would be a great idea," Connor quickly added.</p><p>"Oooh, I'm glad you changed your mind," Cynthia said. She glanced over at him and her gaze softened. "Even if you don't go through with courting Evan, it'd be nice for you to have a real friend."</p><p>Connor didn't say anything. He couldn't deny that he did kind of like Evan. They could probably be friends, but he was too messed up in the head. Evan didn't need that. Although, if he had jumped from that tree as it had been implied, then maybe they were more similar than he thought. After all, Evan also shared his feelings of inadequacy and self-loathing, so maybe they could work...</p><p>The truth of it was that Connor wasn't sure he'd be able to let Evan go, not now after they had touched. That first initial touch, the one that sent a spark through him, woke something inside of him, a part of himself that he was unfamiliar with. It was the same part that had reassured Evan that Connor wouldn't hurt him; it was the same part that had reached out and touched the omega the second time. Connor had smelt the fear rolling off Evan before he even entered the room, but the scent intensified, and diminished, as they spoke. Connor didn't like that Evan was afraid, but he did like the scent in general and he wanted to know how it changed when Evan was happy or excited. </p><p>Prior to this entire fiasco, Connor had known of Evan's existence, obviously, but they never shared more than a sentence together. But Connor still noticed the smaller boy. To others, Evan was part of the background, but he had always been a person to Connor, one that the alpha could see. And now, he wanted to see him. More of him, as a matter of fact.</p><p>All too soon, they were home and Connor forced himself to follow his mom into the house. Larry and Zoe were already home and he dreaded interacting with them. When they entered the house, Larry stood up from the couch immediately.</p><p>"How'd it go? You never gave me enough details, Cynthia. What's the omega's name?" Larry demanded all at once. Connor growled softly and Larry shot him a glare.</p><p>"I did tell you, Larry. His name is Evan and he's a nice young man. He and Connor got along well," Cynthia replied. </p><p>Before Connor could be dragged into the conversation, he made his way to his room. He could hear Larry and his mom calling after him, but he ignored them. Right now he couldn't concentrate on anything but Evan. His voice, his face, his scent; Connor couldn't stop thinking about him. It was both annoying and refreshing. Different, yet nice.</p><p>And it terrified him.</p><p>~...~</p><p>Jared Kleinman was on his way to the hospital. Today was the day that he'd find out who his mate would be. Well, who would be the best candidate for him to mate with. Whatever, it was practically the same thing. His parents had gotten the call a few days prior and they agreed to let him go alone after dropping Evan off at home. Evan had been quieter than usual today and while that did worry Jared a little he didn't mention it to the omega. The omega had always been weird, had always had his unique quirks. It's what endeared him so to Jared. But this felt a little different and he didn't know why or how.</p><p>He forced the feeling down. Evan was an emotional wreck on a good day and worrying senseless about him would only give Jared a headache. Right now, the last thing he needed was that. </p><p>When he finally arrived at the hospital, Jared checked in and sat down in the waiting room. He pulled out his phone and sent Evan a text.</p><p>'I'm bored,' read the first message.<br/>'I hate waiting.'</p><p>'That's because your impatient,' was Evan's reply.</p><p>'*you're,' Jared corrected. </p><p>'Thanks,' Evan's response read.</p><p>'Anytime, Ev. What are family friends for?' </p><p>Evan didn't respond to that. He had always been sensitive about being called a 'family friend', but he knew that Jared was just teasing him. That was how he showed his affection: through poking fun and teasing. But he really did care for Evan. Actually, what he felt went beyond that, into deeper territory. And just because Jared had a hard time admitting it didn't mean his feelings weren't genuine.</p><p>"Jared Kleinman," an orderly called for him. </p><p>Pocketing his phone, Jared stood up and followed her to one of the offices  that dotted the hallway. He took a seat and tapped his foot while he waited. His hands drummed a beat on his knees and he looked around the office. It was nothing impressive, a typical office with degrees and stuff on the walls. Nothing he hadn't seen before. The door opened after a few minutes and the doctor walked in.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Kleinman. I'm Doctor Vess," she said, extending her hand to him. He smile at her and shook her hand.</p><p>"Call me Jared, Doc," he said. </p><p>"Okay, Jared," she said before sitting at the desk across from him. "I regret to inform you that your initial first match has been taken, but don't worry because there are others."</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. What do you mean that my first match is taken?" Jared asked her, confused.</p><p>"Are you aware that the registry compares the DNA of alphas and omegas statewide?" she asked him, not unkindly.</p><p>"Yeah. We learn that in school," Jared replied.</p><p>"That means that alphas such as yourself are competing with other alphas. So, if another alpha is matched with your first omega and they decide to proceed with courting them, then your second match is automatically bumped to the first place slot, etcetera, etcetera," she explained to him.</p><p>"Oh, okay. That sounds...simple enough, I guess," Jared said. </p><p>After that, Doctor Vess logged onto her computer and brought his matches up on the projector screen. None of them really piqued his interest and Jared wouldn't deny that he was disappointed that Evan wasn't one of his matches. He asked for a print out of some of them and the doctor complied. </p><p>When she left to fetch his papers, Jared quickly jumped behind her desk and scrolled up to the top of the page. He was curious as to who it was that he missed out on. His face paled when he saw who it was.</p><p>It was Evan.</p><p>But his profile was darkened and his status was labelled as 'taken'. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Jared returned the page to where it had been before he had messed with it and sat back down in his own seat. And just in time, too, because Dr. Vess entered the room before he could even relax.</p><p>"Here you are, Jared. I highly recommend looking into your revised top ten as they'll be the best suited for reproduction," she told him. He took the papers.</p><p>"Thanks for all of your help, Doc. I appreciate it," Jared said as he stood up.</p><p>"Give us a call when you make your decision," she said and gave him a kind smile as she saw him out of the office.</p><p>Jared didn't remember checking out, and he didn't remember walking to his car. He barely registered unlocking his car and slipping behind the wheel. It was only when he failed to insert the key in the ignition that he realized that he was crying.</p><p>"Damn it!" he yelled and pounded on the wheel with his fists. </p><p>With his head bowed, Jared cried, his tears falling onto his pants. He never wanted to admit it, not even to himself, but he loved Evan. In truth, he had loved him for quite a while and the fact that he had been so close to being with him completely broke his heart. A pain that he had never known before tore through his chest and he released a loud, heartwrenching sob. </p><p>None of the others that he had matched with would do. None of them could ever compare to Evan. All of his hopes, all of his love, had already been poured into Evan, and now that was all gone. Wasted away into nothingness. </p><p>For the first time in his life, Jared was truly experiencing grief, and he mourned alone in his car for the love that would never be.</p><p>~...~</p><p>"Good morning, Jared," Evan said as he got into the car.</p><p>"Morning," was all Jared said. </p><p>He seemed tense, maybe even annoyed, so Evan didn't say anything as they drove to school. Jared was actually being a good driver, stopping where he should, keeping his eyes on the road, obeying the speed limit, etc. It worried the omega, but he didn't want to further annoy Jared or anything. So, they rode in silence, and then exited in silence when they arrived at school. </p><p>Keeping his gaze focused on the ground, Evan walked beside Jared as they made their way into the school. He was wondering what had upset Jared so much that he was acting completely out of character, but his thoughts about that ceased when he felt his friend stiffen beside him. When he looked up, Evan saw that Connor was standing beside his locker, arms folded over his chest, looking like he belonged there, like a guard dog. The mere sight of him made Evan's heart beat faster and cause a light blush to appear on his cheeks.</p><p>"What are you doing, Murphy?" Jared scowled at him. "That's not your locker. It's Evan's."</p><p>"I know that, Kleinman. That's why I'm standing here, dumbass," Connor retorted, annoyance crossing his face before he turned to Evan. "Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."</p><p>"Why?" Jared demanded with a glare. Connor returned it with an equal amount of heat.</p><p>"It's none of your fucking business! You're not his alpha," Connor shot back. That immediately shut Jared up and he stormed off, ignoring Evan's calls for him.</p><p>"Why do you even hang out with that guy?" Connor asked Evan.</p><p>"He's a...f-family f-f-friend," Evan told him.</p><p>"A 'family friend', huh?" Connor said. He looked contemplative for a moment before he grabbed Evan's arm and guided him to the nearby rest area, where kids could lounge around before or after class and do homework or whatever.</p><p>"My parents want to have you over for dinner sometime soon. Would you be cool with that?" Connor asked him, looking ever so slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"D-dinner? With your fa-family?" Evan repeated. The color drained from his face. </p><p>He'd be meeting Connor's family and so soon, too soon, really. Sure, he already knew Connor and Zoe, and he had already met Mrs. Murphy, but there was still Mr. Murphy. Though he didn't know the older alpha, rumors that had circulated through school often said that Connor and his dad didn't have a good relationship. What if Evan did or said something that angered him? Would that spark a fight between father and son? What would that fight lead to? He didn't want to be responsible for further diminishing Connor's relationship with his dad. And what if Mr. Murphy didn't like him? Would he force them to call off their courting? </p><p>Just the thought of that made Evan's heart squeeze in pain and he didn't understand why. Wouldn't it be better for Connor to have a different mate? He did deserve so much better after all. But for some reason, that only made Evan feel worse. Why, though? </p><p>"Woah, woah, woah. Chill, Evan. Damn," Connor said, his voice bringing Evan back to the present. It was then that he realized he was crying and hyperventilating.</p><p>"I-I-I-I-I-" Evan stuttered, unable to speak properly.</p><p>"Fuck," Connor swore under his breath before he grabbed Evan again and guided him down the hall, across the lobby, and out of the front doors just as the bell rang. "We're going on a field trip, kid."</p><p>All Evan could do was nod as fat, hot tears continued to fall from his eyes. He barely managed to get into Connor's car and the alpha needed to help him buckle his sear belt. Both of their bags had been thrown onto the backseat. As soon as Connor was in the car, he turned it on, decreased the volume of the heavy metal music that was blasting through the speakers, and pulled out of the parking lot. </p><p>Neither of them said a word as the school building grew smaller and smaller behind them. Evan didn't know where they were going and he couldn't ask even if he wanted to. His hands were shaking, he was bawling his eyes out, and his breaths were coming out fast and shallow. So, he just sat there and watched the scenery go by as Connor drove them to their destination. Strangely enough, he trusted Connor to keep him safe, and that small fact made him feel a tiny bit better.</p><p>Minutes passed by and after a while, Connor parked the car in front of an apple orchard. This was his first time at this place and Evan didn't understand why Connor took him here, of all places. Seemingly able to sense his confusion, Connor spoke at long last.</p><p>"It's abandoned. No one will both us here," he said as he got out of the car. </p><p>He rounded the vehicle and opened Evan's door for him before pulling the omega out of it. Together, they walked to the closed fence and Connor let go of him to climb over it. Evan couldn't see what he was doing to the lock, but within seconds it had fallen to the ground and the fence was swinging open, allowing him to pass through without needing to climb it and bother his broken arm. </p><p>"I come here a lot," Connor told him as they walked through the orchard. "It's a nice escape from everything."</p><p>Evan followed him obediently, not saying a word, but nodding to show that he was listening. His anxiety was still hitting him hard and he was trembling. If he tried to speak now, he'd probably just annoy Connor and he didn't want that. But he was beginning to calm down; being around trees helped him in that way. It wouldn't take too long for him to speak properly again, or so he hoped.</p><p>They walked by numerous trees and didn't stop until they came to an open field that was framed by them. Connor nodded to himself when his eyes landed on a particular spot and he guided Evan to it. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the tree. </p><p>"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna sit?" Connor asked.</p><p>Evan blushed and sat down beside him. There shoulders were almost touching and normally being this close to anyone who wasn't his mom or Jared would increase his anxiety and prevent him relaxing. However, the opposite was happening; Evan felt exceptionally relaxed sitting under this tree with Connor. Was it because they were out here, among the tree in this beautiful field? Or was it because Connor was with him? He didn't know the answer, but he did know that he was enjoying this. The tears had ceased and his breathing had slowed down and was almost back to normal.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Evan leaned back against the tree trunk and basked in the morning sun, letting its heat warm him while a gentle breeze kept him from getting uncomfortably hot. The only sounds that could be heard were the calls and chirps of birds and bugs. A comfortable silence had fallen upon them and Evan couldn't help but smile softly. He was at peace here in this orchard, under this tree, and he was never at peace. This was...nice. So much so that, eventually, he fell asleep. </p><p>Connor, who had been relaxing with his eyes closed just like Evan, didn't even notice that the omega had fallen asleep until he felt his head drop into his shoulder. Slightly startled, Connor's eyes snapped open and he turned to look down. His heart clenched when he saw the smile on Evan's face and he had to force down the coo that threatened to come out of his mouth. Being that adorable should be illegal. But it suited Evan perfectly and it relieved some of the concern he had been feeling since the smaller boy's unexpected breakdown. It warmed him to his core and Connor included his head close enough to gently nuzzle the blonde hair. A nice scent filled his nostrils and Connor pulled away before he started to creepily sniff Evan's hair.</p><p>This isn't how he expected his morning to go, but Connor would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying it.</p><p>~...~</p><p>"Where have you been?!" Heidi nearly shouted at him as he walked through the door.</p><p>"I'm, uh, I'm sorry, Mom. I was, I was with Connor," Evan explained, immediately feeling guilty for not texting his mom about where he was.</p><p>"Why? What happened? Did he drop you off? Is he coming inside?" Heidi asked him.</p><p>"I had a-a brief panic attack and he, he helped me," Evan answered. "So he, he took me to an orchard."</p><p>"An...orchard?" Heidi said.</p><p>"Y-yeah, an orchard," Evan confirmed. "And we sat under the trees and talked."</p><p>"Just talked?" Heidi questioned.</p><p>"Well, well, first I took a nap. I was tired," Evan admitted, his face reddening slightly, and he released an embarrassed laugh. </p><p>"And...that's all you two did all day?" she asked. </p><p>"Well, no. Connor did take me to get lunch," Evan replied.</p><p>"Oh. That was nice of him," Heidi said as she relaxed. Her natural protective instincts settled down. "Next time you need to get away or something, remember to text me. I worry."</p><p>"I will, I promise. I'm sorry I worried you," Evan said. </p><p>"It's okay, honey. I've got to get to class. There's money on the counter for when your get hungry," she told him.</p><p>"O-okay," was all Evan could say as he made his way upstairs. He dropped his bag to the floor and flopped down on the bed. When his phone went off he pulled it out of his pocket and saw, much to his delight, that it was Connor.</p><p>'Your mom didn't freak out, did she?' he asked.</p><p>'No. She was just worried. After I explained things, she actually seemed happy that we had hung out,' Evan replied. It was a minute before he got a response.</p><p>'I'm glad you're feeling better.'</p><p>'It's thanks to you. If you hadn't forced me to ditch, I would've been a wreck all day,' Evan sent him, being completely honest. Because it was the truth; had Connor not done that, he would have been a nervous wreck for the remainder of the school day.</p><p>'You could've said no,' was Connor's reply.</p><p>'I know that,' Evan said.</p><p>'So, why didn't you?' Connor asked him. Evan bit his lip for a second before he answered.</p><p>'Because I didn't want to.'</p><p>'Oh. Well, thats...cool. I guess,' Connor sent.</p><p>He was embarrassed. Evan didn't know how he knew that; he just did. It was like he could picture Connor in his mind: the mild blush on his face, the barely noticeable pout on his lips, and his hands in his pockets.  All of it was so vivid and clear in his mind and he smiled. Connor Murphy was adorable.</p><p>Evan blinked once, twice, three times before he dropped his phone onto the bed. Did he just think that Connor was adorable? Seriously? He couldn't deny that Connor was an attractive alpha, but he didn't want his silly little crush to intensify. There was no doubt that he was poison, and Connor deserved a better mate. But his mind couldn't let go of his embarrassed expression and his heart couldn't stop pounding in his chest.</p><p>'What? Got nothing to say now that you've embarrassed me?' Connor sent to him. Evan immediately grabbed his phone.</p><p>'No, no, no, no, no! That's not it at all.'</p><p>'Oh, really? Then what is it?' </p><p>'I was just...thinking,' Evan told him.</p><p>'About what?' Connor demanded.</p><p>'How cute you look when you're embarrassed," Evan answered honestly and sent it before he lost his courage. It had always been easier for him to talk through text messaging.</p><p>'Are you making fun of me, Hansen?!' Connor replied.</p><p>'What? Why would you- no, not at all! I swear!'</p><p>'What? You think it's okay to make fun of me like everyone else just because we're courting now or some shit like that? That's not fucking funny,' Connor said. </p><p>'Connor, no. I'm not making fun of you, really. I was just being honest,' Evan said.</p><p>'Yeah, I'm sure that's all it was,' was Connor's next message.</p><p>'Please, Connor. Believe me,' Evan pleaded.</p><p>'Go fuck yourself, Hansen,' and with that, Connor stopped messaging him, and he stopped replying to Evan's pleas.</p><p>Tears pricked Evan's eyes. After sending Connor message after message, he stopped, having not received a reply, and put his phone on his bedside table. Curling up in a ball, Evan began to sob, his whole body shaking with sobs. </p><p>And that was how he fell asleep.</p><p>~...~</p><p>Connor felt guilty.</p><p>He just had to get pissed over something as stupid as being embarrassed. Actually, that wasn't entirely accurate: he had been afraid that Evan's silence meant that he was laughing at him, and he had had plenty of that in his life. Connor knew Evan wouldn't laugh at him like that; the omega didn't have it in him to be that mean to anybody. But he wasn't used to someone actually caring about him or finding him cute.</p><p>So, he got defensive and put up his wall, and in the process he had hurt Evan. No one needed to tell him that he had because he just knew it. Connor was a piece of shit and hurting Evan only reaffirmed that belief. He read through all of the messages the smaller boy had sent him and each one punched him in the gut with guilt. Sniffing, he wiped the tears away from his eyes before they could fall and he slid off his bed.</p><p>He needed a shower. That would help him feel a little better while also clearing his head. And once he was done, he'd message Evan again. </p><p>Grabbing some clean clothes, he opened his bedroom door and almost dumped into Zoe. He frozen, staring at her wide-eyed and she leveled him with a cool look.</p><p>"Watch it, Connor," she grumbled.</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry," Connor said. That made Zoe examine him closely with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Have you been crying? Your eyes are puffy," she asked.</p><p>"No, I haven't been," Connor quickly lied.</p><p>"Are you sure? Did something happen between you and Evan?" she prodded.</p><p>"I'm fucking fine, Zoe!" Connor snapped. Zoe flinched briefly before she squared her shoulders and glared at him.</p><p>"Did you hurt Evan, Connor?" she growled. </p><p>They glared at each other for a minute before Connor's shoulders slumped and he leaned against the door frame. He was tired and he wanted to take a shower and message Evan.</p><p>"Yeah, I did. And yes, I already know that I'm a piece of shit that doesn't deserve him. Now, can you please get out of my face?" Connor finally replied. Zoe looked shocked for a second before she regained composure.</p><p>"You'd better make it up to him, Connor," she said before she walked to her room.</p><p>Relieved to have her out of his way, Connor made his way to the bathroom, stripped, and hopped into the shower. Hot water rained down on him and he sighed as his stiff body began to relax. He stood underneath the water's spray for a long time before he washed his hair and cleaned himself. Once he was out, dried, and dressed, he returned to his room and began to pouring his heart out to Evan.</p><p>'Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, Evan. It's weird to have someone compliment me and actually mean it. It's weird to have someone be nice to me period. I know that you wouldn't make fun of me. If you want me to leave you alone from now on, then I'll understand. But I truly am sorry," Connor typed our and sent it before he could delete the entire thing.   </p><p>It had been a few hours since he last messaged Evan. He'd be surprised if the other boy responded this late at night. So, Connor laid on his bed and wrapped a blanket around himself, preparing to attempt to sleep. But then, his phone went off and lit up.</p><p>'I forgive you. And I'm sorry if I came off to you the wrong way. I really do think you look cute, Connor. And I don't want you to leave me alone. So, don't, please,' Evan's message said.</p><p>Relief flooded Connor and he smiled slightly. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Evan thought he was cute, but he'll take it nonetheless. Besides, he thought Evan was cute and, more than likely, the omega couldn't see why. They really weren't that different after all, were they?</p><p>'Thank you. But I'll warn you that I do that a lot. Flip out on people,' Connor told him.</p><p>'I've heard the rumors about that. But if you're willing to put up with my issues, then I'm willing to return the favor,' Evan replied. This boy was a saint, he really was.</p><p>'I'm sure your issues are easier to handle than mine,' Connor said. After a good minute of silence, he received a reply.</p><p>'It's not a contest. Both of our issues are difficult for different reasons, and that's okay. We just need to learn how to work with them, together,' Evan said.</p><p>'I guess you're right,' was all Connor could think of to say. 'Would you like me to pick you up for school tomorrow?'</p><p>'I'd love that,' Evan answered.</p><p>'Cool. Then I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Evan,' Connor said.</p><p>'Good night, Connor. Sweet dreams,' Evan responded. </p><p>Connor turned over in his bed and plugged his phone into the charger. Then, he rolled back over and snuggled into the soft, warm blanket. His mind kept replaying the messages he shared with Evan. It was possible that he was beginning to fall for the omega, and that wasn't good. Getting attached wouldn't be good for either of them. He was a monster and no one deserved to be with a monster. </p><p>What Connor needed to do was be a heartless, mean dickhead. If he could do that then maybe Evan would break things off and free them both. However, that was easier said than done; Evan had this habit of bringing kindness out of him with little to no effort. But if he could be stronger, more determined, then it should work.</p><p>In the morning, when he arrived at the Hansen household and watched Evan leave, sending him a big smile, Connor knew that his plan was completely fucked.</p><p>~...~</p><p>"Where the fuck were you, Hansen?" Jared asked as he approached the omega in the school hall. </p><p>Evan startled at the sudden outburst and beside him Connor growled. He didn't need to smell Evan to know that he was tense and that his anxiety was starting to rise. So, he leveled a cold glare at the other alpha as stopped into of Evan.</p><p>"Did-did you not check your ph-phone?" Evan asked him.</p><p>"Why?" Jared countered, looking irritated. </p><p>"I sent you a m-message saying that I didn't n-n-need a ride," Evan explained, smiling nervously.</p><p>"You didn't need a ride? What the hell does that mean? How did you get to school?" Jared fired off question after question. </p><p>"I picked him up," Connor inserted himself into the conversation, stepping in front of Evan, partially shielding him from Jared.</p><p>"Why would you be nice to him like that?" Jared shot back. "You two have been getting chummy here of late. What's going on?" His hands were on his hips and he didn't look happy at all.</p><p>"W-w-w-we-we-well, um, we're, we're...courting," Evan told him, his face flushing a deep red as he spoke. </p><p>At that, Jared paled and his arms fell limp to his sides. He looked like someone just slapped him in the face. For once, he was speechless and Evan wanted to ask if he was okay, but Connor was still shielding him and the words just wouldn't come out.</p><p>"You're...you're courting?" Jared repeated, his voice soft. He was blinking rapidly, almost as though he was forcing back tears.</p><p>"Yes, we are. Is that a problem, Kleinman?" Connor said, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>All Jared did was nod, mostly to himself, and he took a step back. And then another. And another before he turned around and bolted away from them. Evan watched him go, guilt pooling in his stomach along with confusion. Why had Jared reacted like that? It didn't make sense to him.</p><p>"I think," Connor began, choosing his words carefully, "that he wants to court you."</p><p>Surprise hit him like a brick and his head snapped up to look at Connor. There was no trace of humor on his face; he looked completely serious. But that didn't make sense to Evan at all. Jared always asserted that they were merely family friends and nor actual friends. Evan couldn't count how many times Jared had told him that, and that the only reason he even gave him a ride to school was so that his parents would pay his car insurance. There had never once been any indication that the other alpha saw him as a potential mate, let alone one that he wanted to court. So there was no way that Evan could have known. </p><p>But knowing now didn't change things. Even if Jared had never thought of Evan as an actual friend, Evan thought of him as one, but that was all he thought of him. A friend, nothing more or nothing less. Yes, he cared about Jared, but as a friend. The feelings that he was developing for Connor were different; even if he wasn't prepared to put a name on those feelings, he knew that much.</p><p>"It's too late now," Evan said, mostly to himself. He reached out and took hold of Connor's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. </p><p>"You're...not changing your mind?" Connor asked him, sounding amazed. Evan looked up at him, a quiet determination in his green eyes.</p><p>"N-no, I'm not," Evan told him. "W-why would I?"</p><p>"Because you've known him forever and, compared to me, he's practically normal," Connor said.</p><p>"I, um, I g-guess. But, but I feel c-c-connected more t-to you," Evan said with a blush that Connor returned. He looked away.</p><p>"Me too," he mumbled, but Evan heard him and his blushed deepened. Connor cleared his throat and shifted his messenger bag on his shoulder. "I'll walk you to class."</p><p>"O-o-okay," Evan spoke softly. </p><p>Together, they made they're way to Evan's first class of the day, unaware that Zoe and her mate, Alana, we're watching them. </p><p>~...~</p><p>Jared hardly spoke to Evan for the remainder of the week. He couldn't. Hell, it was difficult for him just to focus in class, more so than usual. His head kept going over what could have been had Connor fucking Murphy not been around.</p><p>Or maybe he shouldn't have been such a pussy and kept his feelings to himself. If he had just taken the chance and told Evan before all of this that he wanted to be mated, then maybe he wouldn't be feeling this heartache. He couldn't concentrate on homework and he couldn't sleep; he was haunted by dreams of what could have been.</p><p>He was mad at Connor.</p><p>He was mad at Evan.</p><p>But most importantly, he was mad at himself.</p><p>This pain was unlike anything he had experienced before and was bringing him down. Jared hated it, hated all of this, and he wanted to drown. He didn't, though; he kept going on despite himself. His mind knew that this wasn't anyone's fault really; that was just the hand he was dealt. Logically, he knew and understood that. </p><p>Right here, right now, though, he just needed to be left alone. So, he ignored Evan inside and outside of school, did his best to avoid him, even though he knew he was hurting the omega too. But he needed time alone to get through this. Once he had had that, then he'd go to Evan and apologize for his behavior and his reaction.</p><p>For now, he just needed time. </p><p>~...~</p><p>Days turned into weeks and before he could blink, Evan was standing outside of the Murphy household. Dressed in his nicest polo shirt and pants, he was a bundle of fidgeting nerves. He and Connor had gotten closer these past few weeks and he had finally agreed to a family dinner with the Murphy family. Connor, who had picked him up, was getting his phone out of the car and rushed over to him once he had it.</p><p>"You look...nice," Connor said in an attempt to reassure him.</p><p>"I-I'm sweating and nervous and my heart is pounding and I feel sick," Evan said weakly. He did look pale, but he always did.</p><p>"Don't be. Zoe kinda knows you. Mom thinks you're the cutest thing, like...ever. And Larry, well, he can be a dick, but I won't let him treat you poorly, okay?" Connor told him, looking him in the eyes. That had been a major step in their relationship: getting Evan to met his gaze and not look away immediately.</p><p>"Your mom th-thinks I'm cute?" Evan asked. His stuttering was getting better around Connor as well and it relieved the alpha that the omega was comfortable around him.</p><p>"Oh, hell yeah. When we went to the Breeding Department, she was practically cooing at your profile picture," Connor said and then he chuckled as Evan blushed.</p><p>"Oh," was all he could think of to say in response. Connor held his shoulders firmly, but lightly enough that Evan could pull himself away easily if he so desired. He didn't.</p><p>"They know about your anxiety and they'll know I'll kick their asses if they say something you don't like," Connor reassured him.</p><p>"Y-you don't ha-have to do that," Evan said meekly.</p><p>"I know, but I will," Connor said, completely serious. "No one will push you around if I can help it." He pressed their foreheads together and kept them there for a minute before pulling away.</p><p>"Ready?" he asked.</p><p>"As ready as I'll, uh, ever b-be," Evan answered.</p><p>Nodding, Connor opened the door to his house and gestured for Evan to step inside first. He did so and Connor entered behind him. The house was huge, nice and clean and reflected the Murphy's wealth. It was more than what he was accustomed to and he couldn't help but fidget beside the alpha.</p><p>"Is that you, Connor?" Mrs. Murphy called from the kitchen.</p><p>"Yeah, we're here," Connor replied. Mrs. Murphy poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at them.</p><p>"It's so nice to see you again, Evan," Mrs. Murphy said as she approached him. She gave him a hug and he hesitated for a moment before returning it.</p><p>"It's n-nice to see-to see you too, Mrs. Murphy," Evan said.</p><p>"Call me Cynthia, please," she told him as she pulled away.   </p><p>"O-o-okay," Evan mumbled. </p><p>"Dinner's almost ready, so go ahead and sit down at the table," Cynthia told them before she returned to the kitchen.   </p><p>Connor ushered him into the dining room and pulled the chair out for him to sit. Evan's face was as red as a tomato as he sat down. The taller boy sat beside him and gave him a smirk with a wink. He looked cool and collected, but Evan could see how tense he really was. This would be a stressful night for both of them, apparently. Just then Zoe walked into the dining room with Alana beside her. </p><p>"Hi, Evan. How are you?" Zoe asked him. </p><p>"I'm, uh, I'm g-g-good. And, and you?" he replied.</p><p>"I'm good," she said before turning to Connor. "Hey, Connor."</p><p>"Hey," he mumbled with a nod. </p><p>"It's good to see you, Evan. You look...happy," Alana said with a kind smile. </p><p>"I, uh, I do?" Evan asked her.</p><p>"You do, and it suits you," she said. She and Zoe sat down at the table.</p><p>"Where's your father?" Cynthia asked as she brought in a large bowl of salad and a basket of bread sticks.</p><p>"Knowing Larry, he's probably still at work," Connor said. Cynthia shot him a look and he tensed even more, if that was possible. Under the table, Evan reached out and squeezed his hand. That seemed to help the alpha out.</p><p>"On his way home, maybe?" Zoe replied. As if on cue, the front door opened and closed. Within seconds, Mr. Murphy appeared in the doorway.</p><p>"Sorry I'm a little behind. Work," he said. </p><p>"Dinner is ready, Larry," Cynthia said, sounding slightly annoyed. He had been rather adamant about having Evan over for dinner, after all.</p><p>"I'll just be a minute," he said before disappearing. </p><p>Cynthia returned to the kitchen and brought out a pan of lasagna just as Mr. Murphy returned. He sat at the head of the table, which was one if two seats available. After everyone had been served, Cynthia finally sat down and dinner official began.</p><p>"You must be Evan. It's nice to finally get to meet you," Mr. Murphy said, giving Connor a pointed look after he did so.</p><p>"It's n-n-nice to me-meet you t-t-t, M-Mr. Murphy," Evan replied.</p><p>"Please, call me Larry," Mr. Murphy, Larry, said.</p><p>"O-okay," Evan said quietly.</p><p>"It's been a few weeks since you two first started courting. I wanted to have you over sooner," Larry added before he took a bite of salad.</p><p>"Evan has severe anxiety, Larry. I told him it was okay to come when he was comfortable," Connor growled.</p><p>"That's 'Dad' to you, young man. And I'm aware of his social anxiety," Larry countered coolly. "I'm glad you finally feel comfortable enough."</p><p>"He wouldn't stop bugging Connor about meeting you," Zoe said nonchalantly as she bit off the end of her bread stick.</p><p>"I was not-" Larry tried to interject but he was interrupted by Alana.</p><p>"It's kind of cute, actually. He's always getting on Connor's case about one thing or another, but it's because he genuinely cares. He's just bad at showing it," she added, before shooting the alpha a sheepish smile and concluded with, "No offense, Larry."</p><p>"Well, yeah. That is true, but I-"</p><p>"It's just so nice for all of us to sit down to a nice dinner together. Next time, we'll have to invite your mother," Cynthia said with a smile aimed at Evan. "She seemed very nice."</p><p>"Yeah, she-she's a good mom," he said as he picked at his food with a fork. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed at all of the attention.</p><p>"Could you guys, I dunno, lay off him for a while and let him eat?" Connor suggested.</p><p>"Aw, look who's being the protective alpha now?" Zoe teased.</p><p>"It's actually kind of sweet, Connor," Alana said. "I'm glad that Evan has someone like you in his corner now."</p><p>"Don't mock me," Connor snapped at them, anger flaring. </p><p>Though his nerves were causing his hands to tremble, Evan still reached out to Connor, taking his hand once again. The alpha was also trembling, but whether that was because he was angry or nervous or embrassed, Evan didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want Connor to feel any of those emotions. Both of them were intense and would be until this dinner was over, but he didn't want anything bad to happen. To anyone.</p><p>"P-please stop t-teasing him," Evan said so softly. Everyone looked at him.with surprise on their faces, Connor included. </p><p>"Sorry, Connor. I wasn't trying to be mean, honest," Alana said.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry," Zoe mumbled softly, looking down at her plate.</p><p>"Let's just have a good time, huh?" Cynthia asked everyone. </p><p>Larry studied Evan for a moment before he nodded to himself, a look of approval on his face. Some of the tension lifted and they began to eat in earnest. Cynthia asked how everyone's day was and how school was going, and Larry would ocassionally contribute to the conversation, but he mostly kept to himself. What Alana said earlier seemed to be true: he was bad a showing his emotions. Evan was able to relax a little more as the conversation was shifted away from him. Being surrounded by a family like this was new. It had always just been his mom and him, so it was nice just to witness what a larger family was like.</p><p>When everything was said and done and the table was cleared, Cynthia gave Evan another hug before going to the kitchen. Zoe and Alana hugged him as well. Larry shook his hand and told him that he was free to come over any time. But it was only when he and Connor stepped outside that he was actually able to breathe. It was like a weight had been lifted off of him and he nearly collapsed against the door. Luckily, Connor caught him before he could.</p><p>"That was, um, that was...a thing," Evan managed to get out. </p><p>"It's not usually like this. It's not sunshine and rainbows at all," Connor told him. "If you have a problem, you're expected to solve it on your own. And that includes mental issues."</p><p>"But...but that's not how it works," Evan said.</p><p>"I know that, but try telling Larry that," Connor replied. "Mental illness isn't a thing. Hell, I'm surprised he didn't mock you about your anxiety." </p><p>"We-were you expecting that?" Evan questioned.</p><p>"Yes, I was. And I'm surprised he didn't," Connor answered. He looked contemplative for a moment before he shrugged and rushed his keys out of his pocket. "Let's get you home."</p><p>Evan followed him to the car and quietly thanked him when Connor opened his door for him. Once the alpha was behind the wheel and buckled up, they pulled out of the driveway and made their way to Evan's house. Music played quietly as they drove and Connor took hold on Evan's hand and held it as he drove. He had been doing more of that lately; reaching out and touching Evan when he wanted to, or needed to. It was nice, very nice.</p><p>Time seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye because they had reached the Hansen household before either of them knew it. Shutting the car off, Connor helped Evan out of it, careful, as always, of his broken arm, and walked him to the front door.</p><p>"I r-really did enjoy dinner tonight," Evan said to him with a small smile.</p><p>"You don't need to pretend or anything," Connor retorted, though there was no heat behind it. "I know my family is a mess."</p><p>"Any, uh, time spent with you is enjoyable," Evan countered bashfully. "I, I mean that, Connor."</p><p>Connor looked at him, his eyes boring into green ones. He was searching for something, deception, falsehood, treachery, but he found none of that. All he saw was the rare, honest emotion that Evan was feeling. Without thinking about it, he surged forward and captured Evan's lips in a chaste kiss, and then he was in heaven. They were so warm and soft; he had never felt anything like those lips before.</p><p>He pulled back and gazed at Evan for a second before he went back for more. Their second kiss felt more confident, but was just as innocent and sweet. Going too fast might frighten Evan and that wasn't what Connor wanted to do. They were so close, their chests almost touching, but he could still feel the heat emanating off of the omega. Shyly, Evan returned his kisses, sighing softly into them, a smile crossing his face. That was the first time he had ever been kissed and he was happy that it was with Connor.</p><p>All too soon, they pulled away and both boys were flushed and breathing just a bit harder than before. They were both smiling at each other and for once in his life, Connor felt at peace.</p><p>"This, um, this will seem random, but...you're welcome over here anytime," Evan told him. "So-so if you need a place to go, I'm here."</p><p>Connor pressed their foreheads together and kissed Evan again. His eyes were swelled with emotions, but for once there was no anger or pain. </p><p>"I'll remember that, and probably take you up on that offer," Connor said. They kissed once more before he pulled away. "You should get some rest."</p><p>"I-I will. You too. Call, call me if you need anything," Evan said as he fished his house key out of his pocket. With it, he pulled a second identical one and handed it to Connor. "Here's your key."</p><p>"Were you planning this the entire time?" Connor asked with a laugh. Evan gave him a grin that would be called flirtatious and unlocked the front door.</p><p>"And if I, if I did?" he replied.</p><p>"Smooth move, Hansen," Connor said with a half smirk on his face.</p><p>"Text me when you get home. Be safe," Evan said, blushing as he entered his house.</p><p>Connor nodded and waved before he returned to his car. He was getting more and more attached to Evan and he couldn't stop his feelings anymore.</p><p>In short, he was fucked and he actually liked it.</p><p>~...~</p><p>The following day, Saturday, Evan went into heat.</p><p>It wasn't surprising; ever since he was sixteen his heats had come right on time on the same day every month, so he knew it was coming. Thankfully, his mom had been able to prepare a small fund for his future heats when she found out he was an omega, so he had been taking birth control since his first one hit - the cheapest, generic version obviously - and the suppressants for the past two years. He took them every day at the same time and had never once missed a dosage. They worked like a charm and Evan was extremely thankful for them. </p><p>However, this heat was proving to be a bit different from his previous ones. He was being courted by an alpha now and his body was making it very apparent to him right now just how attracted he was to said alpha. Normally, Evan would feel hot, become sweaty, and, of course, aroused, but he had never felt a physical ache like he was feeling right now. His body and part of his mind were screaming at him; he needed Connor. Now.</p><p>With shaky, sweaty hands, Evan reached out from the little nest of blankets he had made and grabbed his phone. Before he could chicken out, he sent Connor a message.</p><p>'I'm sorry for bothering you, but I'm in heat and I need you right now. Could you please come over?' was the message he sent. Within seconds, he had received a reply.</p><p>'Are you sure you want me to be there?' Connor asked him.</p><p>'Yes, Connor, please! I just...need cuddles right now. From you,' Evan replied, feeling his cheeks heat up, not from his heat either. There was a pause before he received another message.</p><p>'I'm on my way,' Connor said. </p><p>Relief immediately flooded Evan and he snuggled into his makeshift nest and waited. Time seemed to pass within an instant because he could smell Connor's sent as soon as he pulled into the drive, and he was sure he had just closed his eyes a second ago. His senses were sharper during his heats and he heard Connor's key unlock the door before it opened and closed again. As he got closer to Evan's room, his scent grew stronger and it was both arousing and strangely calming. More so calming than anything and for that, he was thankful because he wasn't ready for sex just yet.</p><p>His bedroom door opened and there was Connor, in the flesh. He smelt like musk and sandalwood, and it was enticing. But Evan didn't get up to approach him; instead, he whimpered softly and buried his face in the blankets.</p><p>"Shit, Evan," Connor spoke softly. "You smell...amazing." </p><p>He removed his shoes and approached the omega cautiously, making no sudden movements. It was impressive, the amount of control he was demonstrating in that moment. Evan had been taught that an alpha could barely keep themselves from mounting any omega in heat. The pheromones an omega produced were meant to draw in the best alpha suited for reproduction. Many alphas called it a trap and Evan couldn't exactly disagree with them, but it wasn't like omegas did it on purpose. They had just as little say in the matter as alphas did. Betas, thankfully, didn't have that problem; they weren't hindered by the omega pheromones, nor were they intimidated by alpha aggression.</p><p>Looking nervous, Connor crawled onto the bed and scooted right beside Evan. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in the omega's blonde hair. Sighing at the contact, Evan snuggled against the alpha's chest, inhaling his scent which helped quell his anxiety and calmed his body and mind. The desperation he had been feeling was dwindling significantly and it finally felt like he could breathe properly. </p><p>"Th-thank you for coming," Evan mumbled against his chest.</p><p>"That's what she said," Connor joked. It made Evan giggle softly and the sound made Connor's heart skip a beat. After a second he added, "Anytime you need me, just let me know and I'll be there."</p><p>That brought a smile to Evan's face. It was nice to know that Connor would be there when he needed him. He never had someone who would do that for him. Jared never once offered and his mom was busy with work and school. So Evan was often left on his own, and to know that he had someone in his corner brought a comfort that he had never experienced before. </p><p>"Connor?" Evan asked in a small voice.</p><p>"Yeah?" Connor answered. </p><p>"Would-would you scent me?" Evan said, closing his eyes, bracing for rejection. After a moment, he felt Connor nod.</p><p>"Sure. But I don't want things going further than that," he said. "I'm not...ready for sex yet."</p><p>"Yeah, me either," Evan agreed.</p><p>He turned around in Connor's arms and offered his neck to the alpha. Connor lowered his nose to the juncture between Evan's neck and his shoulder, where his scent gland was located. He nuzzled the skin gently with his nose and inhaled deeply, taking in the smaller boy's delicious scent. His arms were around Evan's waist and they pulled him back to his chest as he continued his nuzzling. A soft purr began to emanate from Evan as Connor continued scenting him. Being this close to the alpha during his most vulnerable time was oddly relaxing and it reassured him that Connor genuinely cared about him as a person and not as an omega.</p><p>A soft mew escaped Evan's lips as he felt a soft kiss being pressed to his scent gland. Though he was aroused and his penis was erect and he was leaking slick, he wasn't craving sex or mating. What he had right now, the intimacy that he was sharing with Connor, was enough for him. Cuddling with the taller boy, letting him nuzzle and kiss his neck so lightly, was so calming to him and turned him into a puddle of jello. He never thought he would have this sort of peace in his life; he never thought he was worthy of it, and he still wasn't entirely sure that he deserved it. But his mind, for once, was being kind to him and simply let him enjoy this moment.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day cuddling and napping. When Heidi came home from work, she was surprised and pleased to see the two of them passed out on her son's bed, clinging to each other. It was truly a sight to behold and she had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She let them sleep a bit longer as she started making dinner, unwilling to disturb her son and his future mate.</p><p>~...~</p><p>"Hey, Evan. Got a sec?" Jared asked him before the start of school.</p><p> Evan, who had been getting some textbooks out of his locker, turned to him, surprised. It had been weeks since Jared had last talked to him. He hadn't even responded to any of his messages. But it seemed as though his family friend was finally coming around. </p><p>"Y-yeah, sure," Evan replied with a smile. He turned to Connor, who had been standing guard at his side from the get go. "I'll be back."</p><p>"Take your time. Just let me know if you need me," Connor told him before he pressed a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Evan followed Jared into the nearby boys' bathroom, which was thankfully empty. With his bag slung over his shoulder, he stood and waited for the other alpha to start talking. It wasn't a long wait.</p><p>"Evan, I want to apologize for being a completely douche to you here of late," Jared started. "I was upset and...it wasn't your fault at all. But I took it out on you and that wasn't cool. So...I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's o-okay, Jared. I, uh, I'm sorry that you were hurt," Evan replied. "I didn't mean to hurt you either."</p><p>"I just... I'm gonna be real here, Ev: I kind of just assumed that we'd eventually be a...thing, I guess. And, well, I was late to the party," Jared admitted to him, looking depressed and totally not like himself at all.</p><p>"I...I didn't even know you thought of me that way," Evan said quietly. </p><p>"Yeah, well, you know us Kleinmans: we don't do feelings well," Jared half-heartedly joked. </p><p>"I suppose you're right," Evan agreed with a soft laugh.</p><p>"So...we good?" Jared asked, sounding and looking unsure of himself.</p><p>"Of course we are, Jared. You're my...only family friend," Evan told him with a smile. </p><p>"Well, that's a relief," Jared said with a sigh. It certainly seemed like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. The tension between them was gone and Evan was thankful for that.</p><p>"We should, we should get to class," Evan said.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right, " Jared added, before he continued, "So, you and Connor, huh?"</p><p>"Ye-yeah. We're, um, we're doing well," Evan blushed as he spoke.</p><p>"Is he treating you right and all that jazz?" Jared asked. The blonde nodded. </p><p>"Yes, he is. He's been very, um, understanding and sweet," Evan explained and a soft, sweet smile appeared on his face. "He's not the person everyone thinks he is."</p><p>"So, he's definitely not a homicidal school shooter?" Jared joked. Evan shot a glare his way, which surprised him.</p><p>"Don't say that about him, Jared!" he snapped. Jared held his hands up, wide-eyed and shocked.</p><p>"Sorry, Evan. It was a joke. I swear," Jared said.</p><p>"Well, don't make jokes like that. I don't like it," Evan grumbled, still a bit pissed. </p><p>"I can tell. You haven't stuttered once," Jared pointed out. "You...really care about him, don't you?"</p><p>"O-of course I do. He's..." Evan trailed off as they walked towards their first classes of the day. </p><p>"Your alpha," Jared finished for him, his voice low and quiet.</p><p>"Yeah," Evan answered.</p><p>And suddenly, that realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Connor Murphy was his alpha. It shouldn't have been all that surprising to him since they were courting and all, but it was. And Evan had the feeling that it had more to do with the fact that he just accepted Connor as his alpha so easily, like it was second nature, like his instincts had already reached that conclusion and were waiting for him to catch up. </p><p>He felt both stupid and giddy at the same time. How could he not know this? Was he really just that oblivious? Probably. Did this mean that Connor saw him as his omega then? If he did, would he feel just like Evan: stupid, yet happy all at once? It was possible that he didn't realize just like the shorter boy. </p><p>Another thought popped into his head, one that drained the color from his face and made his stomach lurch violently.</p><p>What if Connor didn't feel the same way? What if he was just playing along because it was expected on him? That didn't seem like something Connor would do, but there was still that possibility.</p><p>Just that thought alone brought the wind out of his sails and Evan stopped walking along side Jared. It didn't take too long for the alpha to notice his absence. </p><p>"What's wrong, Ev-" Jared's sentence stopped when he saw the look on his friend's expression. Never before had he seen such a heartbroken look on Evan's face and it worried him.</p><p>"Okay, okay, let's, uh, let's have you sit down on this bench here," Jared said softly, guiding Evan to said bench. He hadn't responded and it had been all too easy for him to be moved. Not that that was ever really a challenge, but still. "You stay here. I'll be right back."</p><p>Evan didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge Jared at all. That unsettled the shorter boy and he quickly made his way through the halls, practically running, until he found Connor, who was walking in his direction. When they locked eyes, anger flashed in the taller alpha's eyes.</p><p>"What did you do to him?" Connor seethe as he lifted Jared up and pinned him to the lockers. Their faces were inches apart and the fury that was flashing in Connor's eyes most made Jared shit his pants.</p><p>"I didn't do anything to him! He suddenly went catatonic," Jared rushed to explain. Connor narrowed his eyes and looked at him for a minute before he released Jared, who fell unceremoniously onto the floor, and began walking in the direction the other alpha came from.</p><p>"Wait up, you prick! You don't know where he is," Jared yelled as he got up off the floor and chased after him. </p><p>In no time at all, the two found Evan, still sitting on the bench, not moving, not blinking, just gazing straight ahead. Connor knelt down in front of him and took hold of both of his hands. Jared stood back and watched, not willing to let Evan alone if he could help it. They were all be late to class, but who cared? That didn't matter right now.</p><p>"Evan? Evan, can you hear me?" Connor asked quietly. He kept repeating those phrases until Evan blinked rapidly for a second or two and he returned to them. The alpha's relief was cut short when he saw tears well up in those beautiful green eyes.</p><p>"C-C-Connor?" Evan was barely able to speak. Connor gave him a small smile and he held his face in his hands.</p><p>"I'm here, Evan. And I'm not going anywhere," he said before he scooped the omega up into his arms and sat on the bench, cradling him in his lap. The bell rang and Jared flinched at the sudden loud noise. </p><p>"Go to class. I've got things covered," Connor told him, not bothering to look away from the crying boy in his arms.</p><p>"Yeah, well, keep me posted, okay?" Jared retorted, annoyed at being bossed around by the same guy that lifted him up like he weighed nothing.</p><p>"I don't have your fucking number, dumbass," Connor snapped back.</p><p>"Evan does, dipshit," Jared replied, giving him the middle finger before he turned and walked to class.</p><p>The two of them sat there for a little while before the vice principal came around the corner. He glared when he saw the two of them.</p><p>"What are you and Mr. Hansen doing out here, Mr. Murphy?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I'm comforting my omega, numb nuts. Can't you see that he's upset?" Connor answered him, his voice dripping with venom.</p><p>"Watch your mouth, Mr. Murphy, or I'll call your parents," the vice principal sneered.</p><p>"Go ahead. I don't fucking care what you do," Connor growled.</p><p>"Have it your way, then," and with that, the vice principal turned on his heels and headed towards the office. </p><p>Connor huffed and went back to nuzzling Evan's soft, blonde hair. The smaller boy sniffed and lifted his head to look at Connor.</p><p>"Y-your-your omega?" Evan questioned, his eyes looking so hopeful.</p><p>"Yeah, my omega," Connor affirmed, before he added, "Is there a problem with that?" Evan quickly shook his head.</p><p>"N-no," he said meekly.</p><p>"Good," Connor said, satisfied. "How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Better now," Evan replied.</p><p>"Then let's get out of here," Connor said, though he reluctantly let Evan go. The omega slid off his lap effortlessly.</p><p>"Wh-where are we going?" he asked as they made their way through the corridor, towards the front doors.</p><p>"Our usual spot," was all Connor said. That was all he needed to say. </p><p>'My omega'; 'our spot'; how could such small, seemingly insignificant phrases mean so much to Evan? How was it that they took so much pain away?</p><p>~...~</p><p>"Hey, Evan?" Connor asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. </p><p>It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and they were at the abandoned orchard again, lying under their tree. After a long week at school, which got better after Evan's episode thankfully, they both decided that a day spent at the orchard was what they needed. Connor had surprised him with a blanket to lie on and Evan in turn surprised him with a picnic basket full of food. Today seemed like a picnic kind of day.</p><p>"Yeah?" Evan replied, not bothering to open his eyes. He was comfortable, on the edge of sleep. Connor, it turned out, made a wonderful pillow: his chest was currently holding Evan's head.</p><p>"Why did you jump?" he inquired softly, quietly, like he was asking a forbidden question.</p><p>Evan automatically tensed. He had almost forgotten that Connor had been through his lie and had understood what really happened. Aside from his mom and Jared, no one asked him how he broke his arm. And no one seemed to question that Evan, who had been climbing trees since he was old enough to walk, had fallen out of one. No one, that is, except Connor. </p><p>"Y'know what? Never mind. Forget I asked," Connor said quickly, mistaking Evan's silence for not wanting to answer.</p><p>"No, it's, uh, it's okay," Evan assured him. " I...uh, well, I wanted to die."</p><p>"I get that," Connor remarked not unkindly. Actually, it sounded like he understood. "But why did you want to die?"</p><p>"Because...well, because I didn't want to be constantly alone, with no friends and with a mom who was always at work or school. I didn't want to be the invisible freak lurking in the halls at school. I just... wanted the pain and hurt that I've felt for ages to stop," Evan explained to him. "I've always felt like a burden to everyone around me and like I wasn't worthy of being loved. That only made me feel even more lonely and depressed. So...when the opportunity arose, I jumped "</p><p>Neither of them said anything for a while; they merely listened to the sounds of nature and each other's breathing. It was a comfortable silence though. Both of them were thinkint; Evan of his attempted suicide and Connor...</p><p>"I know how you feel," Connor told him and he sat up. Evan was quick to get off of him to do so. </p><p>"What-?" Evan didn't have to finished his question. </p><p>Connor unzipped his black hoodie and pulled up his equally black shirt. There, on his stomach, were numerous scars, most of which were faded. They were thin, probably made by a razor or something, and they littered his flesh. A few of them even looked fresh, a few days old maybe.</p><p>"No one can think you're cutting for attention if you do it on your stomach," Connor said. "No one can see the scars and judge you even more for them."</p><p>"May I...?" Evan asked as he lifted up his hand. Connor looked at him completely stunned.</p><p>"You...you actually want to? Like, seriously?" he questioned. When the omega nodded he added, "Go for it."</p><p>Tentatively, Evan reached his hand out and gently touched the scars. His fingers glided over each and every one so lightly that had Connor not been watching he wouldn't have known they were there. He never thought anyone, let alone Evan, would actually want to touch those horrendous scars, and yet the blonde just kept surprising him. There was no pity in those green eyes that traced every scar, committed them to memory; only a mutual understanding and sadness.</p><p>"Physical pain helps to drive the mental pain away," Connor further explained. "Larry has never really believed that mental illness was a thing, so I took matters into my own hands. First, with drugs. But eventually, those even stopped working. This, though, this doesn't stop helping."</p><p>"Dr-drugs?" Evan said softly. Connor nodded and he looked ashamed.</p><p>"Yeah. I've been clean for six months now, which is why I have my car back. But it was...not pretty for a long time," he replied. </p><p>Evan could see the guilt and pain on the alpha's face. Chewing on his bottom lip for a moment, he thought before he bent down and began to press light kisses to Connor's scar. He heard a gasp from above him, but he wasn't shoved away or pushed off or anything. That have him a boost of confidence and he continued kissing those scars. In a way, they were beautiful; they represented the pain that Connor felr as well as the strength that carried him through it. How could that not be beautiful?</p><p>Connor, meanwhile, couldn't believe that meek, little Evan Hansen, an omega who, until two or three months ago could barely look at him with releasing a squeak of fright, was kissing his scars. Not just that, but he hasn't condemned him for being this weak and broken. He hadn't judged him or turned away with disgust on his face. Instead, Evan was showing him love and affection with each kiss he pressed to his stomach. It was enough to make tears roll down Connor's face.</p><p>Those kisses felt like forgiveness.</p><p>Evan looked up at him and stopped when he saw that Connor was crying. </p><p>"Connor? Are you, are you okay? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have done that," Evan spoke in a rush, his expression paling. </p><p>Before he could babble on longer, Connor surged forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Evan gasped and he felt the alpha's tongue gently prod his lips in a silent plea for acceptance. He complied and opened his mouth further, letting that tongue delve into his mouth. Having never done this before, Evan let Connor control things while he merely followed suite. A soft moan resounded in the back of his throat as they kissed and that caused the alpha to growl in return, pleased.</p><p>Connor pressed forward even more and Evan fell onto the blanket beneath them. They resumed kissing and Evan clung to his alpha as though he were a lifeline. This was his first time actually making out with someone and he was happy that it was Connor. Large hands with thin fingers glided up his sides and slid underneath his shirt. They caressed the soft flesh there and ventured up to the prominent, pert nipples. </p><p>Evan couldn't help but gasp and moan as those hands tweaked and fondled him. This was his first time experiencing any of this. He knew that his face was beet red, his ears too probably. His entire body was trembling and his heart was beating so fast and loudly that it felt like it was about to burst. When one of Connor's hands traveled down to his crotch, his breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. Although he couldn't deny that he was aroused at the moment, he wasn't ready for actual mating.</p><p>His breathing became shallow and his body shook almost violently. All he could hear was his heart beat and it was way too fast for his comfort. Fear suddenly gripped him and Evan choked on a sob. Connor immediately backed out and pulled away from him, panting.</p><p>"Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. Oh, fucking shit," Connor muttered to himself. "Evan, I'm sorry"</p><p>Tears were streaming down his face and he shuddered on the blanket. Connor swallowed thickly and laid down beside him, making every move he made obvious so as not to startle his omega. He turned Evan onto his side and spooned behind him. Though his cock was still erect, his lust was rapidly diminishing as his instincts took over. The top priority right now was making sure Evan was okay, not getting off. Berating himself for getting too carried away, Connor squeezed Evan tightly and pressed kisses to his hair. He focused on being relaxed and calm, knowing that his scent would change and help the trembling omega do the same.</p><p>Minutes passed by and eventually Evan calmed down. His breathing had returned to normal, as had his heartbeat, but he was exhausted and he was almost limp in Connor's arms. But he was still conscious and his scent was telling the alpha that he felt comforted and safe.</p><p>"I'm, uh, I'm sorry, C-Connor," Evan said quietly.</p><p>"Don't be. I'm sorry for pushing you too far," Connor replied, kissing his head. </p><p>"I just....I just wasn't expecting...any of that," Evan told him. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Connor said.</p><p>"It's o-okay. I'm fine now," Evan said. "I'm...still not ready for mating, er, sex."</p><p>"Yeah, I should have thought about that," Connor admitted. "I just...acted."</p><p>"How about I, um, I let you know? When I'm ready, I mean," Evan suggested. </p><p>"Okay," Connor mumbled. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Evan gave him a tired smile and turned around in his arms so he could cuddle against his chest. The arms wrapped around him tightened and squeezed him. It was then that the blonde noticed that he was trembling.</p><p>"Connor?" Evan asked quietly.</p><p>"You deserve better than a monster," Connor said softly, his head bowed, his face buried in blonde hair.</p><p>"But...you're not a monster," Evan protested gently.</p><p>"Oh, but I am, Evan," Connor insisted. "I constantly hurt those around me. I'm mean to everyone and I can't control my temper to save my life. If you knew the things I've said and done..."</p><p>He stopped talking and tried to hold back a sob, but failed. Evan snuggled closer to him, trying to calm him, reassure him through his scent. Still, Connor trembled against him. </p><p>"Okay then. Whenever you get mad, hit me," Evan said after a long while. His words made Connor pull back immediately, with eyes wide and a horrified expression on his face.</p><p>"What the fuck? Evan, seriously-?"</p><p>"I am being serious. From now on, whenever you get angry, hit me," Evan told him. His green eyes shone with a determination few had ever seen, but it was on full display for Connor.</p><p>"Why in the fucking hell would I ever do that? I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt anyone," Connor almost shouted and he sat up. Evan followed suite and looked at him quietly for a minute before he spoke again. </p><p>"That's how I know you're not a monster," was what he said. His words left Connor dumbfounded.</p><p>"What...?" he asked softly, confusion apparent in his eyes.</p><p>"A monster wouldn't hesitate, wouldn't have protested. A monster would have gladly taken me up on that offer with little to no thought," Evan explained calmly. "A true monster wouldn't care about hurting those he loved, or feel guilt afterwards. You, Connor Murphy, are not a monster."</p><p>A lump had formed in his throat. Tears clouded his vision. His body continued to tremble, but it was no longer out of self-loathing and fear. Now, it was because of the emotions he felt: sadness, hesitancy, relief, and, most importantly and prominently, love. So much love for his dear, sweet omega that it threatened to burst out of him. If it was so obvious now that he really had no chance of pushing Evan away or forcing him to leave. </p><p>Connor had fallen in love with him without even realizing it. There was no way he could let Evan go even if he wanted to. He doubted the other boy would let him leave anyway and that made him smile ever so slightly. Despite his anxiety and his meek appearance, Evan had a strength and a resolve that could shock anyone. And his heart was so big, so full of patience, understanding, and love; Connor knew he didn't deserve it, and yet his omega's words and actions felt like absolution. </p><p>He couldn't change the past, he knew that, but the future lay before him, a clean slate.</p><p>"Thank you," was all Connor could muster to say.</p><p>He leaned forward and pressed a chaste, shy kiss to Evan's lips before he pressed his head against his chest. Evan held him, kissed his hair, and ran his fingers through it. No words were spoken; none were needed. They merely relished in each other's company and listened to the bird calls and the insects chirp. A gentle breeze shifted the leaves and blew away the sorrow and despair. </p><p>All they knew for the remainder of their time at the orchard was peace.</p><p>~...~</p><p>Months passed. Holidays came and went. Before either of them realized it, graduation was just a few days away. The cold winter has melted into spring and the weather was beautiful. All they could see was light, sky, and trees.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" Evan laughed nervously. </p><p>He had a blindfold around his eyes and was being lead deeper into the orchard than he had ever been by Connor, who was smiling. Though if Evan could actually see him, he would have noticed the nervousness in his expression. As it was, all he had to go on was Connor's voice and his hands.</p><p>"It's a surprise. We're almost there," Connor replied. "Don't you trust me?" </p><p>"Of course I do," Evan answered without hesitation.</p><p>They continued to walk deeper into the orchard. Birds sang and chirped around them. The sun was hot but the trees provided plenty of shade and relief from its scorching rays. Connor carefully guided him over downed branches and rocks and through and around overgrown bushes; this orchard had been abandoned for quite some time it seemed.</p><p>"Okay, we're here," Connor said, stopping Evan from walking further. "I'm going to remove the blindfold. Just promise not to laugh."</p><p>"I promise," Evan said with a smile.</p><p>The blindfold was removed and what he saw amazed him. They were standing in a small clearing by a trickling stream. Flowers of various colors bloomed before them. A large blanket had been set up in the middle of it, a picnic basket was placed on the upper right corner. Two pillows and other blankets had been placed on the left portion. Evan's smile was luminous as he gazed at the sight before him.</p><p>"Connor...this is beautiful," he said softly.</p><p>"I found this place years ago and it's been my sacred space ever since. You're the only other person I've shared this with," Connor told him.</p><p>"Thank you," Evan replied, "but why now?"</p><p>Connor inhaled deeply, steadied himself, and knelt down before him. Evan's heart began to pound and his face flushed as tears began to swell in his eyes. Was this...? Could this be...? The alpha took hold of both of his hands and it was then that he realized they were trembling.</p><p>"Evan Hansen, I love you with everything that I am. I don't deserve you, but I would be eternally grateful if you would spend the rest of your life with me as my mate," Connor said. Evan didn't even need to think about his answer.</p><p>"Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes, Connor Murphy," he said.</p><p>With a beautiful smile, Connor stood up and embraced him. Their lips connected in an innocent enough kiss that Evan deepened. He wanted to be closer to his alpha; he wanted to share everything with him. </p><p>"I-I'm ready," Evan told him, green eyes staring into brown ones.</p><p>"Are...are you sure?" Connor asked. Evan gave him a smile and kissed him.</p><p>"Yes," he said.</p><p>Connor guided him to the blanket and laid him down, treating him as though he were some precious treasure. Their lips connected again and their hands roamed and explored each other. Feeling daring, Evan pulled down the zipper on Connor's hoodie and helped his alpha take it off. Fingers gently slid underneath his blue polo shirt and guided the material up, up, until Evan had to lift his arms and pull away from their kiss.</p><p>His face was flush and he squirmed as Connor gazed at him, his expression so soft and tender that it made his heart swell with love even more. Chewing on his bottom lip, Evan reached up and tugged at the hem of his alpha's black shirt. With a chuckle, Connor pulled it off and tossed it aside with the polo. Evan swallowed as his eyes drank in the sight of the taller boy on top of him.</p><p>Connor was beautiful.</p><p>They were kissing again and exchanging moans as their hands roamed the exposed flesh. He jerked as a ticklish feeling followed Connor's fingers danced over his sides. Those clever fingers pinched and massaged his nipples, pulling delightful little gasps and moans from the omega. Evan's hands crawled up Connor's bare back. The skin was smooth and warm and he loved how it felt.</p><p>Connor's devilish fingers trailed down to his pants and this time there was no panic attack. He popped the button and pulled down the zipper. Evan was trembling as his half hardened cock was grazed with those fingers. There was a wet spot on his boxers and turned his head, embarrassed. A kiss was pressed to his cheek and he turned back to see Connor, his eyes full of love and tenderness. That helped and he was ready.</p><p>Lifting himself up, Evan shimmied out of his pants with Connor's help. His boxers went next and he was left completely exposed before his alpha. For the first time since he was a baby, someone was looking at him naked and he was positive his entire head was red. </p><p>"Just as I thought," Connor murmured, "beautiful."</p><p>Evan squirmed under his intense gaze and chewed his lip. His pleading eyes met Connor's and the taller boy huffed a laugh before he stood up. He shed his black skinny jeans like a snake's skin and stood before his omega, naked. No underwear. At all. Looking somewhat sheepish, Connor scratched his head.</p><p>"It's...hard to get those one with underwear," he explained, his face now flushing. It was adorable.</p><p>Now, it was Evan's turn to behold the sight before him. Connor was paler than he was and his body hair was light and hard to see at first glance. His eyes traveled to his stomach and the scars littering it. Some were hard to see while others weren't, and he still thought they were beautiful. And then, his gaze went lower still and he was met with his alpha's impressive member. It was long and thick and leaking precum already. Evan briefly wondered how it would fit inside of him, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. He trusted that Connor knew what he was doing. So, he shoved his concern down and looked back up at Connor's face. </p><p>"You're...beautiful," was all he could think of to say. Connor gave him a shy smile, his face just as red as Evan's, and he knelt back down over him.</p><p>"I'm not the only beauty here, darling," Connor purred in his ear before he nipped it.</p><p>That caused Evan to gasp and Connor moved to kiss him again, lying on top of him. One hand cupped the back of the omega's neck while the other dove down his chest, past his stomach, and stopped briefly to stroke his hardened member. Evan whimpered and whined with each stroke and his belly began to fill with a warmth that he was unfamiliar with. But he was distracted when the hand that was stroking him pulled away and delved further down to his entrance.</p><p>Connor pulled away from the blonde's lips and trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. There, he sucked and licked at the flesh, leaving dark bruises in his wake. As he continued lavishing love bites on Evan's neck, the fingers on his hand at his entrance gently caressed and stroked it. Slick was seeping out of it, coating his fingers, and he pressed his index finger against the tight ring of muscle. Evan hissed at the intrusion but quickly relaxed as he was prodded and stretched. </p><p>It was a foreign feeling but not unpleasant and he was beginning to enjoy it when a second finger was added. He shuddered and trembled beneath his alpha and moaned as he was scissored by those wonderful fingers. Connor purred as he mouthed kisses to Evan's neck, pleased with the sounds tumbling from those sweet lips. He was surprised when Evan began to move his hips and grind back against his fingers, which were now thrusting in and out of him. The more he did so, the more slick seeped out of his omega's entrance.</p><p>Evan's body arched up against Connor's when a third finger was inserted and all three began to stretch and fondle him. The warmth that had started to pool in his belly and that had been rising through all of this began to spread throughout his body. It made his toes curl and drew sinful sounds from his mouth. </p><p>Connor kissed down his torso until he reached his erection. With his eyes gazing up at Evan, who found himself unable to look away from the debauched scene, he took the hardened flesh into his mouth and began sucking it. Having never experienced such a sensation before, Evan couldn't hold back the loud noises emanating from him. They were unlike any sound he had ever made before, but his mind was too far gone in the pleasure he was feeling. His alpha's mouth coupled with his fingers thrusting in and out of him, it wasn't long before Evan came, spilling his seed into that hot, wet cavern.</p><p>He was panting, sweating, his face was red and his chest rose and fell with each breath. Connor swallowed his cum and pulled his mouth away with a wet pop. Desire was apparent in his eyes as he stared at the sight before him. His cock was leaking and throbbing almost painfully. Withdrawing his fingers, he crawled back up Evan's body and kissed him sweetly. When he pulled away, he pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>"Are you ready?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Y-yes," Evan answered. Connor kissed him again. </p><p>"Turn around for me, please," Connor said. </p><p>He sat back on his heels and watched as Evan did as he was asked, presenting his gorgeous behind to the alpha, using the pillows to prop his elbows on. Connor couldn't help but lick his lips as he closed the distance between the two of them. A steady stream of slick was pouring from his omega. Some was smeared around his buttocks as well due to Connor's previous administrations. The slick produced a sweet, enticing scent and, coupled with Evan's natural scent, it was intoxicating, better than any drug he had ever taken. This was one addiction he wouldn't be ashamed of getting hooked on. </p><p>A soft gasp came from Evan's lips when he felt a kiss being placed on his buttcheek. Another was pulled from him when he felt a tongue lap at his entrance. It was weird, but nice, even erotic. His breathing was labored and he shuddered and shivered as Connor continued his ministrations. </p><p>"Oh, God!" Evan cried when he felt that tongue enter him.</p><p>Connor grinned at the exclamation and swirled his tongue all around the virgin cavity. Slick poured into his mouth, thick and warm and tasted just as sweet to him as it smelt. It pleased him that Evan tasted so sweet. Of course his little omega was tasted sweet; no one could match his kindness or his light after all. When he pulled away and heard the disappointed whine that he received, he chuckled quietly. </p><p>His hands caress the creamy white thighs before they traveled upward, the rest of his body following along. One hand smoothed over Evan's back lightly while he used his other hand to position his erect member at the slick entrance. Connor leaned his body over Evan and nuzzled his neck, kissing it as he slowly but surely entered him. </p><p>The ring of muscle was tight even after the preparation, but Connor didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside. His body shuddered at the feel of Evan's tight warmth around his cock and he stilled his movements. Beneath him, Evan was tense and tears of pain were falling onto the pillow. A deep purr rumbled in Connor's chest and he pressed himself as close to his omega as possible and nibbled and kissed his neck in an attempt to comfort him. </p><p>Evan's body shook with light sobs and his hands gripped the pillows and even part of the blanket. He had never experienced a pain like this before. Not even breaking his arm had hurt this much, but thankfully Connor hadn't moved since he entered him. His alpha was so big; there was no room left inside of him for anything else. It was amazing that something that large could even fur inside of him, but it did and Evan needed time to get used to it.</p><p>As the minutes ticked by, the pain lessened and became bearable. Evan began to relax and his body naturally clenched around Connor, who let out a low growl. The alpha slowly pulled out of him until only the head of his cock remained inside. Then he thrust himself back inside and this time he didn't stop to give Evan a break. Pain returned and it made the omega gasp and tremble. However, the pain started to dissipate the more Connor continued thrusting into his body and a pleasure that had previously been unknown to him began to surge throughout him.</p><p>It wasn't long before the pain had subsided completely and Evan was a withering and moaning mess. The friction between them was absolutely divine and his body moved of its own accord, meeting his alpha's thrusts. His arousal was taking over his consciousness and Evan allowed himself to drown in it. He turned his head to the side and nudged Connor's head with his nose. When his alpha lifted his head, he kissed him, humming in delight when it was eagerly returned.</p><p>Connor growled as he kissed those delectable lips and jerked his hips hard. Evan gasped at the particularly hard thrust and his open mouth was plundered by the alpha's tongue. The head of his cock was breaching his omega's womb now and the thought of filling it with his seed spurred him on further. His climax was fast approaching and he pulled his mouth away from Evan's to kiss his scent gland. The bulb of his knot was starting to swell and Connor's pace and rhythm became erratic as the need to knot his mate took over.</p><p>A few thrusts was all it took for Evan's body to get hooked on that knot. With it now inside of the omega's body, it grew bigger and bigger until it could no longer be removed. Connor could barely thrust further and within seconds his seed was spilling, hot and thick, into his lovely mate. As he came, he clamped down on Evan's scent gland with his teeth and pierced the skin, marking him as his bonded mate.</p><p>The feel of Connor's knot and seed filling him up was all Evan needed to reach his own climax and he came hard. Ropes of his cum landed on the blanket beneath him and on his stomach. He could see only white for a moment and then the world came back into view.</p><p>Evan, his entire body trembling from the voice of his orgasm, collapsed onto the ground, panting and sweating. Connor was still tense, his knot keeping him in place while he continued releasing his cum inside of his mate. After a few moments, he stilled and nearly fell on top of the smaller male. His chest rose and fell with each pant and his sweaty body clung to Evan's. He had enough energy to maneuver himself and Evan onto their sides before his body went limp. His knot began to diminish and minutes after his orgasm passed he was able to pull it out completely.</p><p>Connor lapped at Evan's bond mark lazily and wrapped his arms around his chest. Neither if them spoke for a long time; they needed to regain their breath and rest after their mating. The sun was beginning to set and the fading light accompanied by the shade of the trees helped cool them down.</p><p>"Connor?" Evan spoke first, sounding timid and shy. Connor, who had his face buried in his mate's blonde hair, lifted his head.</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked. Evan shifted somewhat nervously in his arms before he spoke again.</p><p>"I...I love you," he said so quietly. Connor's eyes widened for a second before he smiled softly and kissed Evan's cheek.</p><p>"I love you too, Evan," Connor told him. </p><p>The omega turned enough to kiss his mate and then they laid back down. They weren't finished for the evening, but for the time being, they would rest and relish each other's company. Neither of them were alone anymore; now, they had each other and that was all they needed.</p><p>These two broken souls were now become whole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>